Ironic
by Victoriam Speramus
Summary: AU. Bella Swan has never been one of those crazy, vampire obsessed girls. She doesn't hate them either, but a mistake will make her meet them in a way she never imagined.
1. Part I

_Few days ago I published this story in Spanish. Then it hit me... why don't do so in English? There's currently a major progress in parts II and III so I hope they'll be soon uploaded. It is written in Bella's POV. AU, so don't get too angry if I don't really follow Twilight's canon. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ironic**

_Part I: of how Bella Swan learned she should not drink and sing at the same time._

* * *

I never was one of those crazy, vampire obsessed girls. Don't take me wrong, I don't hate them either, but having to attend elementary school with a bunch of garlic hanging in my neck so I could avoid being attacked was enough trauma not to worship them.

I don't remember when the fight against vampires started, but I know that, one day to another, we knew they existed. It might not have been such a problem, if weren't because it was found that about one-eighth of the world's population had a diet based in blood. There was chaos and consternation everywhere. Many people couldn't believe we were infested with them. Then we had a horde of Volturi killing humans in self defense, until the UN and the vampires themselves came to an agreement. They will be allowed to _live_, in exchange for them to stop feeding on human blood, also forcing them, for their own _safety_, to move constantly.

It was this whole situation what eventually ended my parent's already beaten-up marriage. Renée became sort of activist for the vampire rights, while Charlie, a police officer, received-supposedly, at least-special training to defeat the mysterious creatures. I was, honestly, only worried that the garlic smell on my clothes wasn't too keen, until Charlie realized that the bulb did not help at all and delivered me from my smelly hangman.

After the divorce, I lived with my mother in Arizona, immersed in her constant demonstrations and talks. A lot of people believed it was because she, and therefore I, was a vampire hiding among the enemy, and I had to deal myself with the discrimination against a race in which I didn't belong. When peace came, however, things did not calmed down for us, and my mother and I were still bothered until she went on a trip with Phil, her new husband, time when I moved my residence to Forks, a small, humid town in the state of Washington.

The excessive amount of attention my arrival to town brought me was advantageous, at least because I didn't struggle to make friends. The picturesque group I belonged to kept me mildly entertained the first few months; unfortunately, by the time summer ended and we started high school, Forks was not enough for them, mainly for the boys, so we spent many afternoons wandering around town, with no direction.

Boredom took us a day to La Push. Last night I stayed awake talking with my mother, who was telling me Phil's latest adventures in baseball, so I was too tired to think straight and didn't hesitate a single second to drink when Tyler pulled out a bottle of Smirnoff of the rear of his van. Needless to say, I got high sooner than expected, and when Jessica began to rave and tell us her most recent vampire fantasies, I couldn't refrain and blurted all insults that occurred to me about the degenerated human race. I repeat, I do _not_ hate them, but with all that alcohol on me, it was as if suddenly all the years being teased by them weighed on me. Jacob, an old childhood friend who had joined us that unlucky afternoon, did not seem very pleased with my obvious state of drunkenness, but seeing my spark on, something close to pride shone from the back of his eyes as he joined my disapproving comments with a few of his own.

"_Flyiiiing shii-nyh ratsssssssss_!" I remember how Jacob laughed uncontrollably at my failed musical improvisation. However, it would have been useful to realize that Mike was recording every second of my humiliating slip. The next day, while few looked at me with disgust or kind of sorry for me, most of high school was being very obvious while pointing at me and making fun of something I didn't know yet.

Someone showed me the video minutes before my biology class started, as if the hangover that plagued every part of my body wasn't enough. I felt like dying as I stumbled toward my place in the classroom. Mr. Molina tried to save me silencing the deafening laughter, but it wasn't long before himself rubbed at me the outrageous behavior I had shown the day before.

Fortunately, I could always count on Edward Cullen, the strange boy who seated next to me in the lab table. He gave me a look of disgust, but I didn't take the gesture as personal. That was the way he and his brothers saw the rest of us, _O __mortals_, unworthy of talking with them. At least I could always rely on his lack of interest for my life.

Or so I thought, until, in a fit, he threw all of his belongings in his backpack and left the classroom without asking Mr. Molina for permission.

The video provided me of an undesired popularity. Shortly after Cullen's rebuff, Principal Jenkins sent someone asking for me. He lectured me during a very long time, in which I tried, unsuccessfully, to sink into the chair located in front of him. His words were not surprising, most of them mere quotes of the Treaties of Tuscany, where the clauses of human-vampire harmonious coexistence for the rest of eternity were established. No segregation, no persecution, no humiliation. I guess it didn't matter I was being brutally humiliated at that moment.

I thought the worst was over when Principal Jenkins ran out of words, though his eyes fell heavily on mine. That much I could take, Charlie made it all the time. But the absence of noise around us was lasting longer than I could bear, which made me believe that something should be filling the silence. Was I articulating a pathetic excuse of an apology, when someone knocked on the door. Jenkins allowed access to the person, and then I found the most frightening sight in front of me.

Charlie stood in the office's doorway. He had never been in agreement with the whole vampire dealio, but it was more than clear for him that the right thing-rather, the legal thing-was to recognize them as part of our society, and his face reflected the disappointment that my erratic actions caused him.

I was speechless. What could I tell my father at that time? Once again I tried to be swallowed by the leather chair, but the damn thing seemed to strive so I was at the mercy of his anger.

"She won't spend the night in jail," said Charlie. I couldn't help feeling privileged by my position as Chief Swan's daughter, but my excitement vanished as soon as he went on. "Remember what happened with Whitlock?"

Principal Jenkins nodded, slightly pleased. "Community service did a lot for him. His perspective was completely different after that."

"And so will be Miss Swan's," Charlie guaranteed.

I did not like that he referred to me as if I were a complete stranger, although I know it was his attempt to be objective. And boy, he was being so objective, I thought later, when he obliged me to stand up and handcuffed my hands behind my back. I'd thought I wouldn't be under arrest, and the idea of having to cross the school escorted by my father, under the amusing sight of my fellow school mates, did not excite me at all. I was glued to my spot for a few moments, thinking of my misfortune, until Charlie yanked me and forced me to walk.

"Come on, Bella," he said, so quietly that, even for just a second, I allowed myself to think he was not upset. "I have to take you with Alice."

* * *

_And so it ends the first part. I really hope to read some feedback! I'd love to know what you think about this._


	2. Part II

_Thanks to Igoogleeverything, fire enturnal, Ta1ia, friehkie, Adipocere and emily-0192010. Really hope you like this brand new chapter! I'd love to know what you think about it!_

* * *

**Ironic**

_Part II: of how Bella Swan learned to expect the unexpected._

* * *

So, that's quite how I ended up, after being arrested by my own father, in the office of Dr. Alice Brandon, a vivacious woman who, rather than look like a psychologist, appeared to be a fugitive from a mental hospital. Well, it wasn't like she seemed too crazy, but in Forks, where there isn't too much to do, it is insane to see so much joy.

However, Brandon was, ever since her sudden arrival to Forks, the director of the local group of the Vampires Protection Program. The name, at least to me, sounded like some cheap Disney movie, but these groups were serious business, _dead_ serious for my taste or that of any poor devil like me who could represent a threat for vampires while yelling insults in their drunkenness. The VPP, for short, was present even in the most remote towns of the planet, or so it was said, usually located in places a little hidden, because the Volturi were still determined to prevent humans to know the identity of the members of their different covens. While we all knew how to get there (in the unfortunate case of finding ourselves converted), for their privacy protection, it was forbidden to us to hang around (ironic if you considered there was a global database with their names, photos and addresses). Nonetheless, I had already haunted the place more than once, in my typical walks through the woods with Jacob.

When we walked into the office, Dr. Brandon was on the phone in the reception room. She indicated Charlie that we had to wait for a minute, and I took a seat in one of the little yellow plastic chairs. Charlie stood all the time, watching me as if I were some dangerous criminal.

I wanted to apologize, but the doctor abruptly ended the call, clattering loudly all the way to us. "Chief Swan!" greeted she as if it were a friendly visit. "I knew you would be here today."

My father shook his head, extending his hand toward the extravagant woman. "You probably saw my beloved daughter's funny video last night. I brought her here ASAP, after all, last time you did an impeccable job with that Whitlock kid.

The doctor's smile widened more, if that was possible, with the mere mention of Jasper. Actually, I had no clue what kind of situation had obliged him to provide community service at the VPP, but rumors indicated that he and Dr. Brandon had formed more than a beautiful friendship. "Oh, Chief, I did no more than anyone would have."

After an exchange of words my ears wisely chose to ignore, Charlie set off without the slightest regard for me, but could not help a gentlemanly gesture towards the friendly woman of the infectious smile, which she returned with a grace so natural that seemed, well, inhuman. Once we were alone, she pointed the way to her private office. Leaving the security of the reception, I must admit, scared the shit out of me, because what was behind the door was unknown to me. I had often seen the row of abandoned yellow chairs through the glass that occupied one of the walls. Torture chambers, electroshock, possibilities were infinitely frightening.

To my surprise, a more than welcome one, it was nothing but a boringly, ordinary office. I didn't know if she hadn't finished unpacking her stuff (although three months in town were enough to complete such task), or if her decorative style was sort of minimalist, as the white walls were devoid of an ornament, except by a huge red wall clock and her, I must say, plenty of degrees. Her desk was not very different, as was only occupied by a laptop and a couple of blank sheets.

Relieved, I sat in the black leather chair in front of her spot. She did the same, crossing her legs elegantly.

"I knew you would come today."

"You probably saw my funny debut on YouTube last night," I said, slightly imitating my father's response. She seemed to be a little distracted...

"I understand what happened, Bella," she ignored my sarcastic reply, using the diminutive of my name as if we had known each other for years. "It's been difficult for everyone to accept this situation, even if it's been years. People are afraid..."

"I am not afraid!" I interrupted her impetuously.

"... Of things they can not understand." Once again, it seemed that her ears were unable to hear me out. I knew a sermon like that of Mr. Jenkins was being delivered to me, so I rolled my eyes and I try to become more comfortable, leaning back in the chair. "But vampires are not more different than you or me. They're people..."

"... That can live forever as long as they drain blood out of us."

The doctor chuckled, somewhat silly, as if she were some chick in love talking to the boy of her dreams. "Oh, Bella, if you only knew! If you had the chance of meet a vampire, you'd realize what I'm talking about."

Now it was my turn to laugh out loud. Right then, Dr. Brandon was very quiet, while I thought how ridiculous her words were. Meeting a vampire? As if that were possible!

But part of me complained about my reaction. I could only deny it for so long... I was not like the other girls, who wanted a vampire to bite their necks and turn them into their lovers for life. I was certainly not that way, but I was human and had an insatiable curiosity that was pleading for a little wise response. Perhaps, deep down, all I wanted was to understand, to comprehend what had happened during the war, the things that my mother and I had to deal with. I truly wanted to know if Dr. Brandon's words were true.

"I talked to your father before he picked you up from school," she went on, and I lost the train of thought of my confused mind. "I know it wasn't easy for you because of the position your mother took over the war, but try to understand, please, that it is on my hands the duty of taking you out of a very delicate problem. The Volturi will soon sue you, claiming that your behavior is a breach of the Treaties of Tuscany, and they will be right. I'll evaluate you psychologically, and tell 'em, only if I buy it, that you don't represent any threat to their existence, and so I'll spare you a long and expensive legal procedure that will eventually take you to prison."

I had _not_ contemplated that possibility. Somehow, I thought I wouldn't be so scared, if weren't for the doctor, who spoke with a brutal seriousness, just like Renée when she was _really_ upset with me.

I nodded awkwardly, before starting to talk, releasing all those wild ideas that, never before, had ever left my mind.

* * *

I told her everything. I spoke of the friendships I lost, the grimaces in people's faces as they looked at me, the hurtful words that were daubed on the front of my house every single morning, even about the day they threw me pork blood so I could eat (I felt like all Carrie White that time). I told her everything, even the smallest details I thought I'd forgotten, even the stupidest conceptions of my brain.

As time passed, I felt increasingly assured with the doctor, who took notes in a gilded notebook that rested on her slender legs, but I still wondered what would she think, what would she say about me.

"So, it upsets you that Jessica's sexual fantasies are always about vampires?" she asked, arching her eyebrow in an obviously amused manner.

"No," I quickly answered, "rather, it bothers me that she shares them with me."

She chuckled, and I immediately was caught by her laughter. We kept talking a little more, until she considered the evaluation was over. Then, I asked her what would I have to do for my community service. She was thoughtful for a while, before saying that my duties would include distribute flyers at school (which she'd send to me with Jasper), painting a mural of the VPP, help her with paperwork and typical stuff of an office... It was not so much, so I doubted that the Volturi would feel pleased with so little, but I didn't question her. If she considered it was enough...

I didn't realized it was after 7 p.m. until Dr. Brandon put an end to our conversation, claiming it was time for me to go home. "After sunset is when they come," she said, "you know, when even anybody who may be around won't be able to see them clearly. Night is the only time when they can be themselves."

My heart sank with that. I could not imagine what it was like to live like that (that, if you could say vampires actually lived), always denying their very nature, lying about themselves, ignoring the instincts that emerged from their cores. It was so overwhelming and, for the first time in my life, I felt sorry for them.

The doctor offered to take me home, and I accepted without a second thought, thus saving me from spending a few minutes in the same atmosphere that my angry father. While she called my dad to inform him (and I knew he would not deny her the privilege), I offered to help her by carrying some boxes of files to the car's trunk. The first one was very light, but the second, God, it was incredibly heavy!

That, and my usual clumsiness, caused the box to hit the ground, a few steps away of reaching the safety of the car. I bent down quickly to collect documents, striving not to look any of them.

I thought I had successfully completed that task, standing up and lifting the heavy box with my wimpy arms. However, something crunched under my feet when I took the first step. It was too late when I remembered that I should not look, because my eyes had landed on the photograph that graced the top right corner of the paper.

There was not much light, but had I seen that face enough times to recognize its owner immediately. The murmurs of the forest fell silent around me; all I could hear was the violent, erratic beating of my heart against my chest. I looked at his face, his fine features that'd glared at me with such contempt that morning and a cry of horror escape my throat.

The doctor ran towards me, at first scared, and then, though she tried, she was unable to hide the piece of paper from my eyes and make me believe I hadn't seen anything, since my feet was still pressing the sheet against the paved ground outside the VPP.

Still, my brain seemed determined to make me forget what I was watching, as hundreds of ideas (as random as absurd, I might add), invaded my head, distracting me from what had just happened. However, the doctor gave up, lifting my face from the ground, forcing me to look into her eyes. On a cold, brief threat, she said the obvious, and my mind went blank, with the exception of a single name bouncing inside it.

"Bella, no one can else know that Edward Cullen is a vampire, do you understand?"

I threw the box on our feet, but did not have time to hear her moaning or feel the pain by myself. I passed out much earlier.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Oh, where's Edward? Well, he's, umh, I can not say so. The VPP told me not to._

_Reviews, please? I promise I'll make a bigger effort if I see a good response to this..._


	3. Part III

_Thank you both The Dupilcate and Igoogleeverything for your reviews. This goes for you!_

_AndieDarko... stfu. JK. You might hate it but you still help me a lot with this, so thank you too!_

* * *

**Ironic**

_Part III: of how Bella Swan learned that problems don't disappear overnight._

* * *

I didn't react until I listened to Charlie's worried voice, who was desperately trying to get me out of the vehicle. He asked with dismay what the hell had happened to me. "We came across a wolf, just outside the office," Brandon explained with such an ease. She was a damn good actress! "Nothing happened to us, but that thing scared the shit outta us!"

I'd never seen a wolf in my whole life, but I was damn sure it would not have caused such an impression as the news that'd caused my dismay. Edward Cullen, a vampire... shit! During the entire semester, I'd shared a table with him in Mr. Molina's class and, despite our conversations never departed from what we looked under the microscope, he was a very good classmate.

A very good vampire classmate.

I was so overwhelmed by that thought that I could not get out of my lethargy, and Charlie began to worry more, if that was possible. "Well, maybe it didn't tear you a leg, but a doctor has to check you both. I'll call Cullen.

The mention of the word "doctor" before the name made me think directly in Dr. Cullen. The relief of getting Edward away from my mind, however, did not last. Carlisle Cullen was the father of my vampiric classmate... and that's the kind of thing you should know about your children, right? Was he such an exceptional parent that could accept his son did not fully belong to the world of the living?

Or maybe...

No, goddamit. I could not allow myself to think that.

All the Cullens couldn't be vampires.

A cry was caught in my throat and my father, who was about to make the phone call, was stopped expertly by the sweet psychologist. A few words from her and my dad came to believe that there was no need to send to check anyone.

Dr. Brandon left shortly after, not before telling me I could take the next day off. Charlie immediately took me to my bedroom, tucking me into the bed as he hadn't done for years. It was easy then to apologize for my behavior (and I was surprised of having the idea right there, considering how shocked I was), and I was rewarded with my father's uninterested attitude. Uninterested for the good, I should clarify.

"What matters right now is that you are fine," he said, covering me with the last blanket he found. "You can amend that mistake. You're a good girl, Bells."

He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the door a couple of minutes before deciding it was time to let me rest. I would have preferred to stay with me longer, though, because once he left, images of a furious Edward Cullen trying to eat me did not leave my head. I had trouble sleeping...

And the morning after, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I had not been alone during the night.

* * *

At school, taunts were still there, but at least I knew what was I facing, and yet not. I put my best face toward the situation, teasing my misfortune with my tormentors, but did not know what to expect from my Biology class. There was no doubt Cullen had left the previous morning so upset because I had told him countless insults without realizing it, but I had no idea what actions could he take now.

My burden was unfounded when I saw his empty seat. I asked Josh, a boy who went to his same Literature class, if he'd seen that morning. After mocking for my strange concern (_are you yet another girl fascinated by his greatness?_, he asked, obviously amused), he replied Edward had not attended it.

Relieved, I continued with my routine as usual. Mike spent the entire morning apologizing for having caused the whole mess, which complicated stop thinking about it, except when I was in class and I had to concentrate on something else. I was paying too much attention, I might add. Boy, I wanted to see my grades at the end of this!

Next four days were more or less like this. I asked Eric for help to design the mural Alice wanted (I started calling her by her first name), Jasper handed me the flyers, I studied like never before in my life... and Edward showed no signs of life. He hadn't appeared by school, just like his brother and sister. I remember Charlie said Dr. Cullen took them and his beautiful wife into a sudden vacation. There was no doubt they were all vampires, then, and had preferred to go to a place where a stupid teenager like me would not insult to those of their kind. The feeling of being accompanied during night hadn't faded, but I finally calmed down, smiled at the calm after the storm, and allowed myself to let go, until the fifth day.

A pair of amber eyes fixed on me as soon I stepped in the classroom. There was a wicked smile on his face, and I wanted, more than anything, to take it off with a thump. What seemed so funny? Why had he come back?

I wanted to turn back, and in the process almost threw Mr. Molina to the floor. I couldn't escape from this; the vampire had returned and seemed determined to torture the one who had made fun of him, even when no one knew. I walked calmly to my place, watching everything around me except him, even if I still felt how his heavy eyes followed my every move. I sat on the spot beside him, took out my notebook and pretended I had no clue what was going on.

But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. He leaned slightly toward me, and I could not help taking a look at his mouth. When his thin lips opened loly, I expected to see sharp teeth ready to attack me, but all that came from him were two words, sounds that I could not read into as good or bad.

"Hi Bella."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Wolves... werewolves, maybe? No, not really. In my fantastic alternate universe there are only vampires. It is only a subtle reference to our favorite werewolf. So don't get too excited about it._

_Jasper is not part of the Cullens in this. I took such freedom to adapt him a bit more to the story, although his role it's not that important._

_Anyway. Thanks for reading. See you in Part IV!_


	4. Part IV

_Guys, I insist, thank you for giving this a chance! You all rock!_

* * *

**Ironic**

_Part IV: of how Bella Swan lived her last hours._

* * *

I was really terrified, and even when Edward was looking at me with that strange grin of his plastered in his face, I couldn't faint. It was as if my whole body knew that I was in danger and needed to focus every part of it into my flight. However, I just stood there, looking at him like an imbecile for a long time until, incredibly, I greeted him back.

"Hi. Missed you lots. We had a test yesterday, and I had to do it by my own."

Edward's smile grew wider, while I was wondering how it was possible for me to talk so calmly. A vision came to my mind; there was I, in the African savannah, looking for a way to calm a lion that was about to eat me, and it was not very different from reality. Mr. Molina was called by the Director, and while anarchy became noticeable in the classroom, I felt increasingly unprotected, the feeling building in my core as Cullen began to speak again.

"Well, miss me no more, I'm back. My dad thought it'd be a good idea to shine in other places..."

Shine. I tried to think he'd said something like _visit_, but I knew it was only a subtle reference to my most recent musical hit, _Flying shiny rats_. How daring, bringing up the subject!

"Where did you go, if I may ask?"

"Tuscany," he laughed, staring straight into my eyes. "Lovely place in Italy. You should go someday."

_If I wanted to be killed, maybe__,_ I thought. I imagined my skin, naturally pale, now completely whitened with fear. Every second that passed I felt closer to the verge of collapse; I wished with all my being to drop to the ground, unconscious, so I could be carried to the infirmary, reason enough for Charlie to pick me up and take care of me the whole day. Although this did not happen, when the teacher returned to the classroom, my state of languor was so obvious that he sent me, with Josh's help, to the infirmary. I spent about forty minutes there, because my father was unable to stop by, but ever since I didn't pass out, the nurse considered that I was ready to rejoin my classes.

Lucky me, I only had to see Edward in biology. Nonetheless, my paranoia has increased exponentially: I felt I saw him around every corner, planning my very slow, violent death.

When classes ended, I planned to run with all my strenght to home. My big surprise (not so surprising, in fact) was the pouring rain that decorated the outside, and walking down the street in these conditions was crazy. I thought about calling Alice and asking her if she could pick me up, but I forgot my cellphone in my locker and, since I had no idea if Edward had left already, I was afraid of finding him inside the school, so I decided to wait in the door for Charlie to show up.

"Bella Swan," said a silky voice behind me, "shouldn't you be home by now?"

I wanted to swallow hard and scream and run away but my throat was dry and my legs felt like two lumps frozen under my hips. I turned on my heels to meet him again. Edward looked at me with a mixture of intrigue and amusement at my own nervousness. When I looked around, I noticed the house of the Spartans was empty except for the two of us. I was finally at his mercy, he could do whatever he wanted to me, and I would not be able to stop him.

I just prepared myself for the inevitable.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Do not hate me 'cause it's short! I just love cliffhangers :D If this were longer it'd ruin the suspense._

_More updates coming soon! The finals just ended, so I'll be able to spend endless hours writing! Yay!_


	5. Part V

_Ta1ia and Igoogleeverything, many thanks for reviewing. Leysan, thank you for adding this to your favorites list._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ironic**

_Part V: of how Bella Swan went home alive._

* * *

I'm not quite sure, but I think I closed my eyes. And, when I opened them again, I was still alive.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Huh?"

Edward looked at me like I was an idiot. Can't really blame him. "I don't think your father is coming anytime soon, and rain doesn't seem to end either. I can take you home, and maybe in the way we can resolve our differences," he shrugged, "that, only if you want to."

"To resolve our differences or you taking me home?"

He chuckled with my answer. "Both."

I followed him cautiously all the way toward his Volvo. He took the lead, which I liked since losing sight of him still scared the shit out of me. The first minutes of the trip were awkward, neither him nor I knew how to start the conversation but, eventually, he spoke first.

"Carlisle wanted us to leave Forks," he started, and his voice had a faint tinge of sadness.

"Do you like it here?" I asked, looking for any way to get out of the real problem we had.

"It's peaceful," he replied as he stopped at a crossroads. "It's also quite small, so its handicap is that everybody knows you. That's not of the liking of... some people."

I imagined, then, that the best for them was living in a big city, where they couldn't stand out, a place they could easily leave with no one could giving it much thought. If they ever decided to escape from Forks, however, people would start talking...

We were silent for another while, until he parked his car in front of my house. I was afraid to ask how he knew where I lived - I truly wanted to believe it was because of the part of the story in which is told Forks is an small town, but my brain insisted that he had been there before.

I was too close to the safety of my house, but I could not get off the car. I analyzed Edwad for a while, hoping he would not force me to get out before. His attitude was contradictory: on the one hand, it seemed he intended to be threatening, and on the other, he was just as confused as me. It was obvious that he knew that I knew what he was, but he wasn't sure of how to bring up the subject.

Such thought was the one that slipped away from the others. Edward had the right to despise me for my funny little video, but that did not explain why he was aware that I knew his secret identity. There was only one person in the world...

"Alice told you, right? That I know about you, I mean."

"No," he replied, and for some strange reason I believed him, calming down myself in the process. "Let's say that nobody can hide anything from me," and then he looked at me, a curious gleam in his eyes, "but you, you are a true mystery."

Mysterious. Thank you, Edward, now I could add another word to the list of adjectives that people used to qualify me.

"So what? Do you want to decipher the mystery of Bella Swan, to know a tormented teenager's mind before deciding whether or not you eat me?"

"You can say so," he must have noticed my horrified face, because he immediately explained, "just not the part of eating you. We... well, our diet is not like books say."

I laughed nervously and got off the car without saying goodbye. I didn't really care about my manners, all I wanted was to walk quickly to the door, then I noted Charlie was also arriving. I heard Edward's engine as he left, and I entered the house, followed by my father, who did not seem very happy.

"What did that guy want with you?"

Ah, just Charlie, playing_ Jealous Daddy_ when his daughter's life is in danger.

"Nothing. He just gave me a ride. You know, the sky was falling above us."

It wasn't such a lie, so I didn't feel bad about it. Charlie nodded and headed for the kitchen. For my part, I ran to my room, feeling, for the first time in ages, grateful to be alive.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_I'm sorry for the small update. I promise this will get better :) Bella and Edward are soon getting closer ;)_


	6. Part VI

_Thanks a lot to Igoogleeverything, Daphne, kavane, RogueRaina and storyteller1333. __This goes for you!_

* * *

**Ironic**

_Part VI: of how Bella Swan didn't die... again._

* * *

Although we hadn't fully clarified our doubts about each other, at least both decided we weren't a mutual threat, and from that day Edward and I returned to our old way of peaceful coexistence. If something had changed, at least, that was we often greeted each other when we met in the hallways, or the cafeteria, while he was surrounded by his brothers-who seemed to be very aware of the situation, because they looked at me with more disgust than the rest of students.

I wanted this whole thing with Edward to go down my list of preoccupations, even when I was still going to the VPP. However, it was impossible when all that Jessica did was to walk around me, throwing one or another theory about my sudden rapprochement with Cullen. I tried to ignore her-I truly did, but sometimes her gossipy side was more powerful than my self-control, and I ended up denying her words, which, according to her logic, was the same as affirming them.

"You had sex with him," she said as she entangled her ponytail on her index finger, looking at me like I was caught in the act. "You had wild, crazy monkey sex with Edward Cullen. And he liked it. Otherwise, he wouldn't even look at you."

"I didn't..."

"Of course you did!" she mouthed off. More than one turned to look at her, and I feared what else she would say, now that people were paying attention to her words. "You kissed, now you tell."

I tried to put my best _'I have not a damn thing to tell you'_ face, but the bell rang at that moment and, oh glory, Jessica seemed so excited to have to see Mike the next class. I was grateful that she began to move away, even if slowly, from my spot beside my locker until, before disappearing around a corner, she threatened, "don't dare to think you got away from me, Swan! I'll wait for you after classes!"

And yes, I knew that, even when absolutely nothing of what was going on in her twisted mind was true, there was no escape. Unless I managed to get out a few minutes early from History...

* * *

Unlike the previous days, it was hard for me to pay attention, because I was hoping that, by divine illumination or any other mean, I could find a way to sneak out of class. Although I must admit that I was also quite concerned about what would I say to Jessica. _Admitting_ something had happened between Edward and I seemed to be the most simple solution, but it wasn't an easy way out, since I would have to invent the dirty details of our meeting, and I must acknowledge I was a little ignorant on such subject, so I wouldn't really know what to say. And even if I did, lying would not be easy because I was afraid that Jessica wouldn't shut her mouth and my words could reach Edward's fine ear-he said something about being too intuitive, or something alike, and what his reaction could be scared me.

It was my great fortune that I hadn't needed to use any tactic of distraction to retire early, since the class ended when the teacher had to leave suddenly.

And then my great happiness!

Charlie had forgiven me, at least moderately, and he gave me back my truck keys. It wasn't a nice modern car like Edward's (damn Jessica, she made me think too much about him), but at least it was functional and it helped me to move around town when I needed it. I grabbed the keys from my pocket while crossing the parking lot, but when I was about to reach the safety of my lovely vehicle, Jessica's voice reached me. It was like a buzz, like having a mosquito flying around my ear constantly but, annoying as hell as it was, I could still pretend not to hear her and get away now.

I turned my head a bit and I managed to get a glimpse of her, accompanied by Mike and Eric. I guess my usual clumsiness took the best of me, because that unfocused me from my current task and I almost slipped on the ice that had formed on the wasted pavement. Again I looked their faces, and the other guys at school too, which features seemed strange. Nobody seemed about laughing for my almost meeting with the ground; on the contrary, something like horror was coming from their faces. I kept walking, now more cautiously, and when I was finally next to my truck, I turned to them, it didn't matter if Jessica noticed that I was clearly running from her. That's when I saw it.

Well, maybe at first I did not see it, since I was spellbound by Jessica, because it seemed like a cry got caught in her throat. After that I heard the screech-tires drifting on the ice, and then... then Tyler's van appeared in front of my face, going straight into my way.

I think people usually try not to think a lot about the way they will die. Even I, despite my paranoia of the past few weeks, tried not to think about it. But in the brief moment when Tyler's van almost hit mine, with me between them, I thought, given my clumsiness and usual state of distraction, it was almost the right way for my life to end.

No thought to prepare me for the inevitable came to me this time. I just stared at Tyler, wanting to forgive him with just my gaze. I closed my eyes when I noticed that he no longer paid attention to me, fully aware that there was no way to save me, and that at least he could spare himself a few scratches. I waited for the blow, waited for the pain, but these never came.

However, I felt that I was closer to the ground. When I realized that not a single part of my anatomy was hurting, I opened my eyes, waiting for the horrible sight that awaited me. Instead, I found Edward's face, just an inch away from mine, his amber eyes quietly reassuring me like nothing ever had.

All I heard at that moment was the beating of my heart. I think I tried to say something-maybe I did, but I couldn't hear anything. I could do nothing, in fact, rather than looking at him, drowning in the honey of his eyes, while mine drifted slowly to his lips...

And then, as soon as Cullen left in a hurried jump, my senses returned to me. There was a great commotion, and my friends approached me screaming in an almost perfect synchrony:

"Bella, are you okay?!"

I was circled by many people, many strangers among them, who repeated this question over and over again, hoping that I might answer '_yes'_. My voice did not return completely to me, so the sounds coming from my mouth were more like squeals than anything else. Long story short, no one understood what I was saying, heck, I don't even remember what it was.

I looked at my surroundings, looking desperately for him, begging it wasn't just a very vivid hallucination. I didn't know if it was an affirmation, but all I found at that distance was the disapproving look his siblings gave him. Edward, meanwhile, paid no more attention to the chaos behind him, increasing my confusion. Did he really saved me? Why had he risked so much for me?

I tried to cry up his name, but only a faint whisper managed to escape from my mouth. Eric asked me several times what I had said, but I couldn't repeat it. Someone heard me, though, and I knew it as soon as I saw the wicked grin that slowly rose on Jessica's lips.

_Oh. Shit._

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**A/N:** My apologies if someone thinks Jessica is OOC or that I'm being unfair with her. I actually don't like her that much, but I need her in this story, and just in this gossipy, annoying way._


	7. Part VII

**Ironic**

_Part VII: of how Bella Swan tried to understand the mysteries of life_.

* * *

In the end, Tyler was way more injured than me; still, I had to be taken to the hospital. Apparently, something big happened in another county, so Tyler and I had to travel in the same ambulance during five minutes, four of which he spent apologizing for what happened at school. It was not such a big deal to forgive him, for I knew that it hadn't been his fault to lose control of his van, but he was so insistent that, when the ambulance stopped at the local clinic, I was so sick of listening to him that I wanted to jump off the vehicle immediately.

No such luck, since a paramedic forced me to lie back on the gurney. I hated the position; it made me feel helpless, broken, and all I really wanted was to go home and sleep, then wake up and figure out what the hell had happened.

To my surprise, as soon as the ambulance door opened and the paramedics came to get me out, my eyes met with those of a petite woman, whose face resembled Mike's in which regarded to the worried gesture that occupied his face just a couple of minutes before. "I was on my way here as soon as I knew," Alice said. She looked disturbingly pale, but whether it was from the angst or something else, I couldn't really tell.

"Everything's fine. I'm in one piece," I told her as two nurses strolled my gurney through the ER door. They soon found me a nice spot to stay, right beside Tyler's, and then I sat. I must admit I was a little upset, yet I wasn't hurt and I didn't feel like dying when the E.R. doctor was making sure I was fine.

Alice was coming to meet me, when a man overtook her, pushing slightly her small frame. I was just thinking she was such a lady, not complaining at all, when I noticed her aggressor was Charlie. I must recognize seeing his worried features made me feel good; after all we had been through the last few days, it was nice to know he still cared about me.

"Bells," he let out his words in a soft whisper, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad. Calm down."

"Bella," this time it wasn't my father talking to me, but Tyler, and I had a feeling his words would be very familiar, "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop."

"It's okay, Tyler," I assured him with a weak smile. I was, after all, very tired...

"It sure as hell is not okay," there was a strength in my father's voice that surprised me; it made me remember the way he spoke to Principal Jenkins, just before arresting me... to him, everything was only either right or wrong. "You can kiss your license goodbye."

As my friend was rendered speechless, I felt embarrassed that my father had been the one who reprimanded him, though I was glad to stop listening to Tyler's voice. Just in case, Charlie closed the curtain separating our stretchers, blocking him-or us-the view, leaving us alone for a moment. If my father was any other man... Well, if I were _any_ other girl, then we would have hug and wept. Instead, I let out a sigh, a little disappointed that it wouldn't happen, just before listening to another voice that would leave me breathless.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here."

Despite my belief that my issues with Edward were part of the past, I was, most certainly, not pleased to listen to his, at least until then, kind father. I struggled to look up and see him, especially when he announced the E.R. doctor he would take care of me. A chill ran down my back while analyzing the different contexts in which his words could apply...

...Not to mention how horrifying was the time when he put his hand in the back of my head. Carlisle Cullen could finish the threat I posed to his children and his wife, just like any other husband and father would do, by killing me at that moment. Instead, when I finally had to look at him, I found a warm pair of eyes shining in his pale, tired face. I didn't really know what to think, but the rational part of me reminded me that, vampire or not, it was not right to kill people, especially not in public.

"You might experience PTSD or disorientation, but your vitals are OK. There are no signs of head trauma," he said after a while, all calm and confident of his medical wisdom. "I think you're gonna be alright."

I fought an impulse to tell him Edward had been my savior. Then I figured it would be better to ask him to thank his son, in an attempt to both discover the truth about what happened and show that I held no grudge against them. However, I could not forget that it was enough to be aware of such secret; there was still a chance that only Edward and Alice knew my discovery, and I didn't intend to uncover my knowledge to the rest of Forks' vampiric élite. So I just nodded and smiled briefly, quickly diverting my attention to Charlie. Soon the two men were engaged in a conversation about the paperwork he had to do to get me out of there, and my heart began to beat with its usual pace.

* * *

When we left the E.R., Charlie stopped dead in his track. From his gestures I could tell he'd forgotten something, and he confirmed that by saying he hadn't signed some papers. He asked me to wait in the parking lot, and then told me it would be a good idea to call my mother.

"You told her?!" I grunted. "She's probably freaking."

Charlie shrugged and hurried off into the clinic without another word. I shook my head as I pulled out my cell phone, ready to dial my mother, when I looked in the direction my father had walked to, expecting to see his back as he drifted away from me. In his place I saw Dr. Cullen, accompanied by Alice and two other people. It was no surprise to see Dr. Brandon there, after all, she knew very well what was happening. I ran my eyes over her delicate figure, until my orbs reach the other companions. They were two of the three Cullen kids. Rosalie was perhaps the most notorious, since it was clear that she was quite upset, and all she did was to attack the fourth figure in the hallway.

Edward.

I didn't notice the moment I started walking, but when I realized, I could not stop because of a strange sense of self-confidence that followed me at every step. I was determined to face Edward, even if it meant to cope with his family and break Alice's trust. I just wanted to end the doubts once and for all. I wanted to know _why_.

"This isn't just about you!" Rosalie outcried, her jaw tense as she addressed Edward, "it's about all of us."

Dr. Cullen interrupted her as he saw me. "Let's take this in my office."

That my presence became noticeable lessen my pace and made me doubt, but I was too close to back off. Soon the only people in the hall were Edward and I, both prisoners of each other, linked by an unbreakable bond. Rather a heavy chain, if you ask me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

When he nodded, I felt confused by his nonchalant air. Still, I tried not to be affected, and I spoke, "I want to know why did you save me."

"I didn't save you," he stated as he stepped closer to me, as if trying to intimidate me.

"Yes, you did."

"You're confused. You hit your head."

"I know what I saw," I announced, pretty sure of my words.

He patted the sides of his jeans. "And what, exactly, was that?" He wanted to end this as much as I did, but he wanted to go in a completely opposite direction. I didn't get what it was that he wanted to prove, after all, it wasn't as if he were trying to keep his dark secret out of my reach. I already knew that single thing that could destroy his quiet life.

"You stopped that van. You pushed it away." Once I said so, it sounded pretty ridiculous, but who was I to tell what a vampire could and could not do. _You saved my life_, I wanted to add at the end, but my voice wouldn't let me.

"No one will believe that."

"I wasn't planning to tell anyone."

Edward took a closer look at me, analyzing every word, and then I understood. He wanted to believe in me as much as I wanted to believe in him. He wanted to know he hadn't made a fatal mistake by keeping Tyler from accidentally killing me. He wanted to believe his secret, one that involved not only to his persona, but his entire family, was safe. I had been thinking so much in my part of the deal, that I hadn't given much thought to the fact that Edward was as afraid as me.

"I just want to know the truth."

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in a typical _human _habit of frustration and fatigue. "Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you. Was that a _yes_?" I smiled. Of course it was. Admitting the facts was the first step for... well, _anything_. Edward had already achieved that goal. I could almost feel proud of him.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" I shook my head. No, I could never forget that. He had made a decision through which I, Isabella Swan, was still breathing Forks' humid air. Although in the last few days we had gone from strangers to enemies, and then realized that we were not a threat to each other, Edward had no real reason for taking the time to cross a parking lot to prevent my death. Nothing would make sense until he gave it. "Then I hope you enjoy disappointment."

For a moment I thought of demanding him, once again, a reason, but I gave up and turned around, walking towards the parking lot which I shouldn't have left in the first place. It was pointless to insist, since it seemed I wouldn't get more insight from Edward and, truth to be told, I didn't want to destroy what little _friendship_ we had built. I didn't want him to think I was obsessed with him, or vampires in general, because I had never been one of those girls. Though I couldn't think of anything else lately...

I shook my head. I had many more and better things to do than to dwell on an issue that was wearing me. Maybe later, when Edward was more relaxed, I'd ask again. For now, however, all I had to worry about was how I would ease my mother and make her understand that I was fine.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_I hate myself so much. The Spanish version of this chapter has been up for months, but I got an amazing job right afterwards. Turns out is more demanding than I thought, but I love it, and I couldn't find the time to sit down and edit the translation properly. _

_Thank you for your time. Hope you enjoyed this!_


	8. Part VIII

_Happy New Year, folks!_

_As usual, thank YOU for reading this! Igoogleeverything, my loyal reader :) LadyIce5, Socajam and JazzofPalePhoenix, I'm glad you added this to your Favorites. winstonwolfe and vupgirl, thanks for the Alerts! Now I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

**Ironic**

_Part VIII: of how Bella Swan discovered she was yet another crazy girl._

* * *

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward. My arms were full of him, my lips obediently dominated by his. His cold hands undressed me and there, in the middle of nowhere, he started to make sweet-love to me...

His name escaped from my lips in a moan, before I woke up at midnight, my body dressed in a thin layer of sweat. When I opened my eyes, I thought I saw Edward, but no one was there when I turned on the light. It was only the stupor of the moment, I told myself, over and over, to calm me down.

When tranquility washed over me, however, a more pressing issue was registered in my head in the form of a question.

Why in hell did I have an erotic dream about Edward Cullen?

I tried to keep the panic at edge, first locking the door. Then I debated for a minute about closing the window or not, until I decided to keep it open, because it would do well to put out the fire that had spread through my body. This made no sense. Edward Cullen was not ugly, but lately he had become a figure who inspired at least a hint of terror on me. That killed any remnant of his sex appeal.

Finally, blame fell on Jessica. She and her stupid romantic theories managed to keep him always on my mind, while her disgusting habit of sharing her many sexual fantasies had degenerated into a kind of trauma. Yes, that was.

It had to be, at least, because I wasn't attracted to Edward Cullen at all.

Once convinced there was nothing wrong with me, I went back to bed. However, the feeling that someone had been in my room didn't disappeared and I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I turned on the laptop a couple of times, but I always ended up writing _Vampire_ in Google, so I decided that was not a good idea and I went to study Biology. There was a field trip in a couple of days, and Mr. Molina wanted us to be well documented about what we would observe there.

* * *

The Community College Greenhouse was not of my liking. I did my best to keep myself out of Mr. Molina's sight, away even of my own friends, thus avoiding the teacher could hear my name and prevent him to ask me any question.

Of course, there was another soul in the periphery of the group. Edward.

"I know I've been rude," Edward spoke softly behind me, "but it's for the best."

A frustrated sigh passed my lips. I'd thought I had lost my curiosity about the accident... Until he spoke. I had forced myself to conclude there was nothing more to find out, that the important thing was to be alive, so I was taken back by his sudden approach. What the hell was happening now?

Quick steps approximated our position. As I realized it was Jessica, I worried; I did not want her to get the _missing information_ to make official the rumor that Edward and I were... something. But her eyes shone in that peculiar way they did when she was talking about vampires, or Mike. So, unless she also knew Edward was a vampire...

"Guess who just asked me to prom!" I smiled at her excitement, maybe because of my slightly enlarged ego–I knew what it was all about, and my feminine side was pleased to have been Mike's first choice. "I totally thought Mike was going to ask you, Bella. Is it gonna be weird?

"No way. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together."

"I know, right?" Jessica beamed another smile before leaving, quite willing to share her happiness with the rest of world. However, the feeling hadn't reached me; my mind was occupied with something else. Nonetheless, when I turned to resume my conversation with Edward, I was very surprised. He was gone.

Asshole.

I left the greenhouse, following the group to our next stop. Whatever they were watching, guys were fascinated, but it wasn't very clear as their backs hid everything from me. I stepped back, colliding with something that was, obviously, a male body.

I stifled the urge to touch it with my own hands and I turned around, meeting Edward again.

"Bella," he began. There was a hint of melancholy in his voice that reminded me of the chords of a sad ballad. "It would be better if we weren't friends."

"You could have let the van crush me and saved yourself all this regret," I replied, furious.

"You think I regret saving you?" Edward gritted his teeth, staring at my eyes with his own rage.

My blood began to boil. I could not decide if it was from anger (how he could turn this against me!), or the burning desire to shut him up by crushing my lips against his.

_Stop it_, I ordered myself. It had all been a stupid dream, nothing more than that.

"I know you do," I said, forcing my voice to sound a little more cordial. Nevertheless, I did not want Edward to get pissed at me again.

"You don't know anything," he snapped.

It took me a moment to recover. My plan to keep him happy and discover the truth had not worked.

However, seconds later his eyes were still watching me.

I took the hint and made my way back to the bus, where my classmates began to agglomerate. Edward remained in the same place, alone until Jasper stood beside him and began chatting with him.

Funny how I had not noticed before, but the pale crazy-looking boy (it made a lot of sense that he'd become Alice's lover) was one of the few people who spoke to him (I almost felt privileged to belong to such a prestigious circle), beyond the small talk he did with the other people who attended his same classes. I looked at them for a second, before my brain could jump to the first logical conclusion.

No, _please_ no. Jasper could not be a vampire, too.

And, of course, I could not dig into it. Jasper, Alice, even Edward, they were all forced to say no if I ever asked the question. My rational side started talking to me. It was bad enough to be under the inquisitive eyes of the VPP and the Volturi; I couldn't attract more attention in this ridiculous quest to discover which of my neighbors liked to drink blood.

However, my theory made a lot of sense. At first, I was proud of my intuition. Who knows, maybe now I had a built-in vampire detector. I fantasized a bit with the idea of walking though the town, looking at all people, while judging and writing their names on a list. Vampire, not vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire...

Then I felt terrified, not by the idea that more of the people I talked to everyday were part of those not-so alive. No, it was not that. It was the idea that, despite my past and my present, Edward and the mysterious world of the vampires spent most of my mental resources. Although it cost me too much to conceive it was true, the seed of a strange obsession had grown within me.

I guess I was now one of the crazy girls, just like Jessica.

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

_Now, get ready! I promise a few chapters devoted to Bella and Edward (plenty based on the books/movie [it's been a while since I read/watched, so the line between 'em get blurry], another plenty original work), and then the plot moves forward._


End file.
